Eren y Eren
by Crystal-IF
Summary: Un Eren triste se encuentra con su doble que es un perro y curiosamente el dueño de este animalito es Rivaille, quien al ver el parecido de estos prefiere llevarse a ambos a casa
1. Un encuentro

Una tarde de primavera, mientras las flores de los arboles eran llevadas por el viento, un pétalo cayó sobre el cabello de Eren, quien se encontraba sentado en una banca al centro de un parque, se veía triste, como si fuera a llorar, mientras sostenía sobre sus manos un vaso de café, su cuerpo temblaba, pero nadie podía saber si era por el frio o por otra razón.

En ese momento un pequeño perro que pasaba por ahí se acercó a él, su pelaje era castaño y tenía unos ojos vivos, Eren cuidadosamente le toco, haciéndole cariño, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse algo feliz y mientras tocaba al cachorro, descubrió un collar en su cuello.

-Vaya ya tienes dueño-_miro algo triste_-Eres muy lindo, te hubiese llevado a casa-_dejo el vaso sobre la banca_-Tu dueño te debe andar buscando…

-¡Eren!-En ese momento apareció un hombre de baja estatura que parecía ser un joven-¡Cielos, no te vayas corriendo apenas dejo de mirarte!-dijo algo cansado

-¿E…ren…?... ¿Tu nombre…?-queda mirando al cachorro, mientras el joven se acercaba lentamente

-Lamento si te ha causado problemas-Dijo una vez cerca-Vamos, Eren…-_Pero el cachorro se subió en las piernas de Eren (persona)_-¡Vamos!-_El cachorro hacia caso omiso_-¡Si no vienes no habrá almuerzo para ti hoy!-_El perro paro las orejas y le quedo mirando, en ese momento Eren (persona) le quedo mirando de igual forma_-¿Qué acaso me topé con otro perro?¿Cual es tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre?-_Dijo Eren con algo de expectación_

-Sí, ¿acaso no tienes?-_Dijo en tono brusco_

-Mi nombre es Eren…

-¿Huh? ¿Le copiaste el nombre a mi perro? Vamos dime tu nombre verdadero-_Insistió_

-E-ese es mi nombre

-¿En serio?-_Eren asintió y se escuchó un suspiro_-Mi nombre es Rivaille, parece que mi perro no quiere dejarte, ¿vendrías conmigo?

-¿Dónde?

-A mi casa, no querrás llevarte al perro de otro

-No…-_Mira hacia otro lado_-claro que no…

-Tan transparente, es molesto, rayos ¡Vamos!-_Le tomó del brazo, mientras Eren sostenía al cachorro_


	2. Habitación

Caminaron apresuradamente, mientras Eren quien aún no podía entender lo que sucedía, miraba atentamente al joven que lo jalaba y el cachorro que llevaba iba por alguna razón muy alegre.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a una casa donde se detuvieron.

-¿Dónde estamos?_-Preguntó Eren_

-En mi casa-_Dijo mientras abría la puerta, Eren se quedó perplejo-_¿No vas a entrar?-_Le miro_-Tienes que dejarlo en su cama, ya que se está quedando dormido-_Indicó al perro_

-¡Ah! Si, ya voy-_Se movió lentamente dirigiéndose al interior_

-Ven-_Lo llevo hasta el living_-¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias, solo te dejare al cachorro y me iré-_Mira a todos lados-_Dijiste que lo dejara en su cama… ¿Dónde está?

-Arriba la primera habitación a la derecha-_Eren le quedo mirando_-Solo ve

Eren se extrañó y cómo no hacerlo si le acababa de conocer, pero aun así subió las escaleras mirando atentamente por todas partes, todo era de un color claro, parecía muy limpio y ordenado, el pasillo tenía unas cuantas habitaciones-_Muy amplio para una persona que vive sola, si es que vive solo_-Pensó, pero ahora no era el momento de seguir con aquella idea pues debía irse lo más rápido posible, ya que se sentía algo raro, sus piernas temblaban levemente y estaba algo mareado. Según las instrucciones de Rivaille él debía de entrar a la primera habitación a la derecha y así lo hizo, pero al abrirla vio una amplia habitación con una gran cama color blanco, una puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón y un delicioso olor, que no se sabía su procedencia, todo esto le impresiono y quedo paralizado observando unos instantes, una vez que se dio cuenta donde estaba, comenzó a confundirse

-¿Me abre confundido de habitación?-_Susurró_

-No te has confundido-_Se escuchó la voz de Rivaille atrás de él, Eren sintió un escalofrió, que lo puso aún más nervioso_

-No me asuste así_-Suspiró aliviado-_De todas formas, ¿esta es su cama?

-Esta es la habitación de Eren, ¿acaso no te gusta? Es amplia y da la sensación de ser libre

-Sí, es muy linda-_Sonrió, sintiéndose nostálgico_-Pero para solo cachorro…bueno no tengo que meterme en esto y probablemente yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de un ser muy querido para mí-_Miro a la inocente criatura en sus brazos_-Le dejare aquí y me iré a cas…-_Eren no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió un empujón, tirándolo a la cama_

-El perro siempre debe estar con su amo-_Eren miro a Rivaille sorprendido pues este yacía sobre él_-El día de hoy recogí a un lindo perro que parecía triste, le traje a casa, le ofrecí comida, aunque no quiso nada, quizás no sentía seguro y además le he dado abrigo, ahora solo queda domesticarlo-_Sonrió, tocando las mejillas de Eren._


	3. Eren y Rivaille

Eren no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, por su cuerpo recorría un extraño escalofrió, mientras las manos de Rivaille acariciaban lentamente su rostro, bajando cuidadosamente hacia su cuello, provocando que este se estremeciera.

-Eren…-_Pronuncio susurrando en su oído violentamente_

En ese momento Rivaille abrió la camisa que este traía puesta, haciéndolo despacio, botón por botón. Eren quien tenía la cara completamente roja, logro reaccionar ante la situación y en un intento de huida se agarró de una almohada, gateando hacia un costado de la cama, pero al ver esto Rivaille lo tomo de sus piernas jalándolo nuevamente debajo de él, esta vez Eren quedo boca abajo.

-No intentes de huir, solo será un esfuerzo en vano-_Dijo mientras besaba la parte baja de la nuca_

-ah…-_Gimió ante la sanción de calor y el estremecimiento que iba provocando Rivaille_

Eren quien no encontraba explicación a lo que sucedía y menos aún por qué esto no le molestaba, tomo con sus manos muy fuerte el cubrecama apretándolo cerca de cuerpo.

Rivaille quito completamente la parte superior de la ropa de Eren besándole la espalda mientras este se retorcía suavemente intentando de no emitir ningún sonido, esto prendió aún más a Rivaille provocando que fuera más deprisa y soltando la hebilla del cinturón, con unas manos tan hábiles logro desabrochar el pantalón que en ese momento solo era un estorbo, dirigió su mano derecha hacia el miembro de Eren por debajo de su ropa interior, tocándole la punta, jugueteando audazmente.

-nn…gnn…ahh-_Ya no podía soportar más el reprimir su voz, por lo que lentamente fue soltando sonidos que el jamás hubiese pensado que podía hacer, quería decirle que se detuviera, pero su boca no se movía más que para emitir esos sonidos vergonzosos_

Rivaille masajeaba constantemente el miembro de Eren, mientras que apegaba su cuerpo más al de él, haciendo notar su figura ya en ese momento erecta, toco lentamente la entrepierna de Eren quitándole totalmente la ropa inferior

-ghhh…n-no…de…ngg…deten…te-_Pronuncio Eren en un intento de reunir todas sus fuerzas para quitarle de encima_

-No te resistas, solo… lo hará doloroso…-_Dijo con voz un tanto grave y profunda_

Como Eren era incapaz de sostenerse puesto que había perdido desde hace ya mucho rato su fuerza, Rivaille tomo la almohada que anteriormente Eren sujeto para colocarla bajo su estómago, poniendo en alto y a la vista su trasero, tomo un frasco que tenía cerca y vertió su contenido sobre Eren, este inhabilitado para ver lo que sucedía, soltó un gemido por lo frio del líquido, Rivaille con sus manos lo esparció por el área y cuidadosamente metió un dedo al interior de Eren, estirándose hasta llegar a su espalda.

-Pero ... eso ... Oh! ¡Ah! Ah - _Jadeaba violentamente_ -Sa ... ca ... Ah ... usted!

-Eres bastante sensible, incluso más de lo que recordaba

-No…bas…ta-_Solo podía decir palabras cortas y entrecortadas, seguramente en algún momento recupero el habla pero no se dio cuenta hasta ahora_-Due…le…Ah!-_No era capaz de pensar en lo que Rivaille le decía_

-Tu cuerpo…es realmente delicioso… ya quiero estar dentro-_Metió otro dedo mientras le hablaba_-Tu eres solo mío…recuérdalo…Eren…


	4. Una vez más

Ya llevaba un tiempo con solo dos dedos dentro, Rivaille pensaba en tomarse su tiempo para prepararlo correctamente, pero poco a poco su paciencia se fue yendo, provocando la necesidad de actuar rápidamente. La incapacidad de pensar correctamente, sobre todo con un espectáculo tan placentero delante de él, hizo que de un momento a otro lo hiciera violentamente.

Eren…lo siento… - _Le dijo mientras tocaba con su miembro la entrada de Eren_

¿Qué…Ah!... no…pa-para! – _Llevo sus manos hacia donde estaba Levi, pero ya era tarde_

Tranquilo…Ah…relájate – _Rivaille se movió rápidamente al interior, embistiendo muy profundo_

Ah!...nnmm…ggh… - _Sus dedos, los cuales aún se encontraban cerca de Rivaille, tocaron el grueso pene que yacía en su interior, provocando vergüenza y excitación a la vez._

¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?...Esta todo dentro…tu cuerpo me ha aceptado con gusto…ah…parece feliz, sobre todo aquí delante –_ Dijo tocando el miembro de Eren_

No… -_ Rivaille comenzó a moverse lentamente, para luego comenzar a embestirlo salvajemente_ – Duele…ghh…ahh… - _Eren sentía la sensación de ahogarse, su cabeza y cuerpo ardían, logrando que su mente se pusiera en blanco y disfrutando del placer que provocaba Rivaille dentro de él_

Ya pasado unos minutos desde que el acto había comenzado, Rivaille comenzó a llegar al clímax, hinchándose dentro de Eren, el cual ya no podía soportar más, poco a poco los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y fuertes estocadas invadían y rozaban el interior de Eren, haciendo sus gemidos más pausados y fuertes por falta de aliento, hasta que noto que ya era el momento y comenzó a entrarle miedo, puesto que esa era su primera vez con un hombre y no sabía que sucedería si lo hiciera dentro, por supuesto que él sabía que no quedaría embarazado, ya que es imposible, pero que tal si…cada cosa era peor que la otra, temblaba pero ya le era imposible detenerlo, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo no respondía.

Eren…será dentro –_ Dijo fuerte antes de eyacular_ – Ah! – _Se escuchó un leve pero muy excitado gemido de placer de la boca de Rivaille_

Ahh!... – G_rito Eren, mientras sentía que algo caliente era vertido en su interior provocando una llegada al clímax que el jamás se hubiese imaginado y también una eyaculación repentina, haciendo que éste se desmayase._

Eren… - _Le toco, pero al ver que no respondía, comprendió lo que sucedía y acomodo a su lado al joven, cubriéndolo con una frazada y abrazándole delicadamente_ – A pesar de que los años hayan pasado, sigues siendo un mocoso – _Dijo mientras besaba su frente y se disponía a dormir_

Al día siguiente Eren abrió los ojos encontrándose a unos centímetros del rostro de Rivaille, asustándolo, se sentó en la cama rápidamente, confundido, toco su cabeza recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, mirando su alrededor. Desesperadamente se levantó para escapar del lugar, pero en el momento en que se puso de pie, sintió un gran dolor, haciéndole caerse, en ese momento alarmado miro hacia la cama para comprobar que aun dormía, luego gateo lentamente, pero no había logrado ni dar dos pasos, cuando sintió que un líquido recorría sus piernas, su rostro se enrojeció, miro y toco su entrepierna –_ No puede ser_ – Pensó, al comprobar que aquel liquido era el de Rivaille, en ese momento recordó que antes de desmayarse había sido dejado allí, su cuerpo se estremeció, comenzando a temblar.

Es una buena vista… - _Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano sobre la cama_

Yo… - _Le miro avergonzado_

Y esa es una buena expresión, realmente eres lindo… mocoso – _Expresó sonriendo_


	5. Vergonzoso

Avergonzado Eren cubrió la parte inferior de su cuerpo con sus manos, él sentía que las lágrimas muy pronto comenzarían a brotar, no sabía que hacer o que decir, su mente estaba cubierta por el recuerdo y las sensaciones pasadas y que de alguna manera, sin saber porque, quería experimentar en alguna otra ocasión, tenía miedo de él mismo y del hombre que le tomo, pero surgía la contradicción de no alejarse de él y de añorar su calor y presencia.

Levi se levantó lentamente al ver al chico que no se movía, tenía una expresión tan trágica, y a la vez hermosa, caminó hacia él, y se agacho, el joven asustado retrocedió levemente haciéndole tropezar, al percatarse de que la caída provoco que le diera la espalda a su enemigo, giro violentamente, separando las piernas para un mejor apoyo. Levi al ver esto, le tiro de una pierna para acercarlo más a él, y vio que el muchacho avergonzado cerraba fuertemente los ojos cubriéndose con sus brazos.

Tendremos que limpiarte adecuadamente – Dijo mientras veía la entrada de Eren que goteaba en el suelo.

Ah…yo… - _Se percató de lo que se refería, avergonzándose aún más y cerrando las piernas_ – Yo… - Empujo a Levi, saliendo corriendo

¡Espera! ¡Eren! – _Dijo intentando atraparlo, mientras iba detrás de él_

Eren se encontraba nervioso y confundido, tampoco podría salir del lugar desnudo, al menos tenía la conciencia de no hacerlo, así que desesperadamente busco algún lugar donde esconderse. Bajó hacia el primer piso y entro en la primera puerta que encontró por el pasillo de la casa, por suerte era el baño, cerró la puerta con seguro y con alivio se apoyó en ella, comenzó a calmarse, cuando sintió que Levi se acercaba a la puerta.

Eren, sé que estás ahí, cálmate y toma un baño – _Dijo calmadamente_ – Si no te apuras entrare ¿Entendido? – _Se escuchó caminar, alejándose_

Una vez calmado, sentado al lado de la puerta, se disponía a pararse cuando de pronto se escucha un ladrido al lado de él, asustado da un grito, girándose hacia el lado contrario, al hacer esto, el perro busca su rostro extrañado y comienza a lamerlo

Auch…espera…espera… - _De un momento a otro comenzó a reír suavemente_ – …Solo era el perro… – _Dijo aliviado, mientras lo acariciaba_ - ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? Me asustaste demasiado – _Lentamente se fue dando cuenta de lo que sucedía_

Algo más consciente, se paró y se metió a la ducha, se sentía algo incómodo y cansado, con pocos ánimos dejo caer el agua sobre él, lavo y enjuago cuidadosamente su cabello, hasta que de pronto la sensación volvía, algo viscoso corría por sus piernas de forma lenta, recordándole todo lo pasado nuevamente, toco su entrada asombrado y algo tímido, sabía que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, más que limpiarlo, pero ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? Esperar a que saliera por su cuenta demoraría mucho tiempo y podría resfriarse, y…al parecer la única forma de hacerlo era haciéndolo el mismo, con sus propias manos, por lo que completamente rojo, mientras el agua caía sobre él, llevo ambas manos a su trasero separando su glúteos, en ese instante sintió como corría más fluidamente, la temperatura de Eren rápidamente comenzó a subir, el mareo no le dejaba estar de pie, por lo que cayo dejándole arrodillado con el pecho en el suelo y aun con sus manos en ese lugar, él sabía que no era suficiente para sacarlo todo, pero no quera aceptar lo que debía hacer ¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas a él? ¿Por qué debía hacer un acto tan vergonzoso? – _Debo acabar con esto_ – Pensó, y llevo sus dedos a la entrada, introduciéndolos con cuidado, aún estaba adolorido y tenía unos pequeños cortes, pero no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos gemidos, cada vez más fuertes, hasta que todo estuvo afuera, cansado se dejó caer, estirándose, ya no podía más, su cabeza daba vueltas – _Le…v-vi…_ - Perdió la consciencia.

En ese momento, el perro dándose cuenta de que algo pasaba, comenzó a ladrar y rasguñar la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, quejándose y llorando, a más no poder, intentando avisar a su dueño y queriendo ver lo que sucedía.


	6. ¿Amante?

Cuando Eren despertó se encontró recostado sobre el sofá del comedor, lentamente miro hacia los lados, confundido, toco su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta de que estaba medio vestido, pues tenía puesto una camisa y ropa interior, la habitación estaba cálida y el cachorro le miraba desde el sofá del frente escondiéndose entre los cojines, el joven con movimientos lentos se apoyó para poder levantarse, pero sentía su cuerpo muy pesado.

-No te esfuerces, anoche ocupaste músculos que no utilizas normalmente y hoy te desmayaste en la ducha – Dijo Levi con dos tazas en sus manos – Bebe esto te hará sentir mejor – Estiro una de ellas para él – Al menos ahora parece que estas más tranquilo

-…¿Por qué… ¿Por qué lo hizo?... yo no entiendo nada… ¡soy un chico! ¿Acaso lo hace con cualquier persona que se le cruce por la calle?

- ¿Ah? ¿Quién crees que soy? Como si hiciera algo como eso a cualquiera

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

- No es como si fuera cogiendo a cualquier mocoso que se me cruza, lo hice porque eras tú – Eren le quedó mirando – Además, no lo odiaste ¿No es así?

-Yo… - Se sonrojó – Por supuesto que… lo odie, nunca nadie había hecho tal cosa y solo viene y me toma como si me conociera y fuese mi amante… yo…

-Lo eres…mi amante, desde que te vi eres mi amante – Tomó un sorbo de la taza – Y es bueno que nadie más te lo haya hecho porque o sino me convertiría en un fugitivo – Le miro amenazante

-¿Qué? eso es irrazonable, desde el momento en que me vio… - se paró del sofá – Algo así yo no puedo aceptarlo

-Aunque lo digas, el hecho no cambiara – Dejo la taza en la mesita de centro de la habitación – Si yo lo digo es porque así es – Le empujó hacia el sofá – Eren, si sigues moviéndote sonrojado de esta forma, lo tomare como una invitación – Le miró cuidadosamente

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Se percató de lo que traía puesto, juntando las piernas – No… - Con su mano derecha estiraba la camisa hacia abajo y con la otra juntaba el cuello

-Eren… - Le besó el cuello – Acéptalo…

Mientras el cachorro jugaba por los alrededores con una pelota, hasta que ésta chocó con la puerta de vidrio y vio a un lindo gato negro de pelo brillante acurrucado sobre una de las sillas del jardín tomando sol.


	7. Extra: Gato negro

Observo durante mucho rato al felino color oscuro, sentía ganas de salir pero algo le impedía hacerlo, y me refiero al vidrio de la ventana – _Esa cosa transparente con la que choco con regularidad_ – Pensó y no encontró mejor forma de salir que comenzar a ladrar desenfrenadamente, pues su dueño parecía no prestarle atención, de tanto alboroto que ocasionó, el gato despertó, volteo hacia el cachorro, le miró durante unos segundos y se bajó del lugar para marcharse.

Eren, guarda silencio, estoy ocupado… - _Se paró al lado del cachorro_ - ¿Quieres salir? – _El perro le miraba saltando_ – Te falta disciplina – _Le abrió la puerta_

¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Oye, tú! ¡Gato! – _Corría velozmente para alcanzarlo, hasta que el gato se detuvo volteo su rostro de forma tétrica y espeluznante_

¡Cállate mierda! –_ Le tiro una patada en el rostro, levantándolo del suelo y mientras aún estaba en el aire, le tomo de la cintura y lo tiro de cabeza, haciéndole una llave perfecta, no contento con esto le araño el rostro_ – Oi basura, mi nombre es Levi, recuérdalo – _Y rápidamente desapareció._

Él es genial… - _Sonrió _– y lindo…


End file.
